marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Assemble!
"Assemble!" is a fan-made TV series which takes place in Earth-1010, features the most prominent Marvel characters, and takes influence from Marvel Comics' Earths 616, 1610, 199999, 10005, 120703, 8096 and 12041. Seasons Season One #Pilot #Venomous Bite #Hydra Four #Healing Factor #Stings and Bites #Deep Research #Vibranium Vibrations #I Need You #Targeted #Unibeam Focus #M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems #Rafael Sosi #If You Can't Take the Heat... #Whiplash #Petrifying Touch #Crimson #Wreck-It Thor #Ionic Enhancement #To The Moon and Back #The 10 World's Wonders #Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. #To Kill A Mockingbird Season Two #Mockingbird Heartbeat #Proud to Serve #Nightmare in Red #The Call #The Speed of Sound #Get Your Hexes Right! #First Class #Revelations #Gamma Radiation #The Frozen King #Mutant and Proud! #When Else Fails... #Return of the King #Absorbing... #Scorpio #Lokasenna #Your UnFriendly Neighborhood #The Wolverine #Doctor in the House #Worthington #Rescued! #Latveria #A Doom With A View Season Three #WWII #S.H.I.E.L.D.ed #Birds of a Feather #Winter Is Coming #Can Be Tamed #Gravity #Get Lucky #The Only Light in the Darkness #Symbiote #Long Live #Marvelous #Speak Now #Wild Card #Dark Elves #Dark Horse #Shadowed... #Have a Trio #Dark Spider-Man #Along Came a Venom #Let It Go #Svartalfheim #Vision of the Future #Blastin'! #Frozen Cerebro #Mutant Mayhem! #Hooked on a Feeling #Behold... The Vision! #Age of Ultron Season Four #Savage! #For Hire #Teenage Dream #Cut One Head Off... #The Baxter Raid #You, Foe! #Brand New World #How to Catch a Spider #I Am Thor! #Journey Into Mystery #Lights #Rhino #Sandy Creeps #Warlock #LionHunt #Polar Opposites #Magnetic Personality #Alpha Flight #Silver Linings Playbook #Cross-Species #Sinister #Devil's Daughter #Dormammu Mia! #Friday the 13th #Haunted #Creatures of the Night #Heart of Darkness #Sins of the Fathers #Blood Ties #What Is A Man? Season Five #The Initiative #I AM THE CURE! #Scream and Shout #Life Foundation #Agent Venom #Hybrid #Symbiote Showdown #New X-Men #Perks of Being a Wallflower #Hellions #Agent Carter #Time Alone Shall Murder All The Flowers #Damocles #The Kang Dynasty #Oedipus Rex #Death in the Family #Omega #Last Bastion #Days of Future Past #God of War #Black Widow #Daddy Issues #Hit by Thunderbolt #Sons of Zeus #Venomous #Crusher #A Sin to Err #Seeing Red Season Six #Live Kree or Die! #Mutant Massacre #Ancient Knight #Aftershocks #Vomit Fear! #Among Us Hide... #Refugees #Burn #Flight of the Iron Spider #Sugar #Divina Commedia #Guardian Angel #Embiggened Crush #Sinister Calling #Survival of the Fittest #Lash Out! #50 Shades of Grey #Turn Away and Slam the Door #Welcome to New York #The Way of the Iron Fist #Cage Unchained #The Color Purple #Madbomb #Mosaic #Best Defense is a Good Offense #Come As You Are #Phoenix Five #The Phoenix #Who Am I Living For? Characters Avengers *Iron Man / Anthony Stark (co-leader) *Captain Marvel / Ms. Marvel / Carol Danvers (co-leader) *Photon / Monica Rambeau (co-leader) *The Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner *Thor *Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff *Hawkeye / Clint Barton *Black Panther / T'Challa *Wonder Man / Simon Williams *Mockingbird / Barbara Morse *War Machine / Iron Patriot / Col. James Rhodes *Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff *Red Hulk / General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Captain America / Falcon / Samuel Wilson *Vision *Ant-Man / Scott Lang *Black Knight / Dane Whitman *Hercules *Captain America / Steve Rogers (former leader) *Valinor X-Men *Professor Charles Xavier (leader) *Cyclops / Scott Summers (field leader) *Angel / Warren Worthington III *Beast / Hank McCoy *Cannonball / Sam Guthrie *Colossus / Piotr Rasputin *Gambit / Remy LeBeau *Havok / Alex Summers *Iceman / Bobby Drake *Kitty Pryde *Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner *Psylocke / Elizabeth Braddock *Rogue / Anna Marie *Storm / Ororo Munroe *Wolverine / Logan / James Howlett *Lockheed *Phoenix / Dark Phoenix / White Phoenix of the Crown / Jean Grey (formerly) ''† New Mutants *Anole / Victor Borkowski *Cypher / Doug Ramsey *Dani Moonstar *Elixir / Josh Foley *Graymalkin / Jonas Graymalkin *Hellion / Julian Keller *Icarus / Joshua Guthrie *Indra / Paras Gavaskar *Ink / Eric Gitter *Prodigy / David Alleyne *Rockslide / Santo Vaccarro *Wallflower / Laurie Collins *Warlock Xavier Institute Student Body *Armor / Hisako Ichiki *Banshee / Sean Cassidy *Blink / Clarice Ferguson *Crosta *Eva Bell *Goldballs / Fabio Medina *Jubilee / Jubilation Lee *Karma / Xi'an Coy Manh *Loa / Alani Ryan *Magik / Illyana Rasputina *Pyro / St. John Allerdyce *Rictor / Julio Richter *Shatterstar / Gaveedra Seven *Sunspot / Roberto da Costa *Warpath / James Proudstar S.H.I.E.L.D. *Director Phillip "Phil" Coulson ''(director) *Agent Melinda May (Council Member) *Agent Anne Weaver (Council Member) *Agent Tomás Calderon (Council Member) *Agent Daisy Johnson / Skye *Agent Leo Fitz *Agent Jemma Simmons *Agent Bobbi Morse *Lance Hunter *Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *Agent Nekhene / Cerulean Garrard *Deathlok / Agent Mike Peterson *Agent Billy Koenig *Agent Sam Koenig *Agent O'Brien *Agent Piper *Agent Davis *Agent Kris Boyle *Agent Charles Hinton *Agent Mahir Ranzack *Commander Robert Gonzales (former Council Member) ''† *Agent Oliver ''(former Council Member) ''† *Agent Antoine Triplett † *Agent Isabelle Hartley † *Agent Noelle Walters † *Director Nicholas "Nick" Fury ''(former director) *Agent Maria Hill (former deputy director) *Agent Victoria Hand † *Agent Stan Lee (formerly) *Agent 13 / Sharon Carter (formerly) *Agent Akela Amador (formerly) *Agent Shaw (formerly) *Agent Tyler (formerly) *Agent Eric Koenig † *Agent Tanner Evans (formerly) *Agent Richard Lumley (formerly) *Agent Roger Browning (formerly) ''† *Agent Benny Pollack ''(formerly) *Agent Claire Wise (formerly) *Dr. Streiten (formerly) *Seth Dormer (S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy student) ''† *Callie Hannigan ''(S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy student) Secret Warriors *Quake / Daisy Johnson *Lincoln Campbell *Joey Gutierrez *Slingshot / Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez *Alisha Whitley Howling Commandos (S.H.I.E.L.D.) *Blade / Eric Brooks *Frankenstein's Monster *Living Mummy / N'Kantu *Man-Thing / Theodore Sallis *Werewolf by Night / Jack Russell Project T.A.H.I.T.I. *Dr. Goodman (formerly) *Sebastian Derik (formerly) *Janice Robbins / Agent Rebecca Stevens (formerly) ''† *Hank Thompson / Agent Cameron Klein ''(formerly) Fantastic Four *Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards (leader) *Invisible Woman / Sue Storm *Human Torch / Johnny Storm *Thing / Ben Grimm *H.E.R.B.I.E. / Humanoid Experimental Robot B-Type Integrated Electronics Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord / Peter Quill (leader) *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer / Arthur Douglas *Rocket Raccoon *Groot Defenders *Daredevil / Matthew Murdock *Jessica Jones *Luke Cage *Iron Fist / Daniel Rand *Hellcat / Patricia Walker *Moon Knight / Marc Spector *Night Nurse / Claire Temple *Colleen Wing *Misty Knight *Stick'' † *Elektra † Young Avengers *Hawkeye / Katherine Bishop ''(leader) *Hulkling / Dorrek VIII / Teddy Altman *Prodigy / David Alleyne *Speed / Thomas Shepherd *Stature / Cassandra Lang *Wiccan / William Kaplan *Patriot / Elijah Bradley (former leader) *Iron Lad / Nathaniel Richards (formerly) Thunderbolts *Red Hulk / General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (leader) *Agent Venom / Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Deadpool / Wade Wilson *Ghost Rider / Johnathon Blaze *Punisher / Frank Castle *Satana *Songbird / Melissa Gold *Elektra Natchios (formerly) ''† Spider-Initiative *Spider-Man / Peter Parker ''(leader) *Agent Venom / Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Iron Fist / Danny Rand *Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho *Luke Cage *Nova / Sam Alexander *White Tiger / Ava Ayala Daughters of the Dragon *Colleen Wing *Misty Knight Alpha Flight *Guardian / James Hudson (leader) *Aurora / Jeanne-Marie Beaubier *Northstar / Jean-Paul Beaubier *Sasquatch / Walter Langkowski *Snowbird / Narya Runaways *Nico Minoru (leader) *Chase Stein *Karolina Dean *Klara Prast *Molly Hayes *Victor Mancha *Xavin *Old Lace *Gertrude Yorkes † *Alex Wilder (formerly) ''† S.W.O.R.D. *Commander Abigail Brand ''(Director) *Commander Henry Peter Gyrich (Co-director) *Commander Peter Corbeau *Benjamin Deeds *Agent Deems Masters of the Mystic Arts Sanctum Sanctorum *Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange *Wong Kamar-Taj *Ancient One (leader) *Agamotto (former leader) † *Daniel Drumm (formerly) † Avengers (1,000,000 B.C.) *Agamotto (formerly) ''† *Black Panther / Bashenga ''(formerly) ''† *Ghost Rider ''(formerly) *Iron Fist (formerly) ''† *Odin ''(formerly) ''† *Phoenix ''(formerly) Braddock Manor *Captain Britain / Brian Braddock Kingsman *Gary "Eggsy" Unwin / Galahad *Roxanne "Roxy" Morton / Lancelot *Merlin *Chester King / Arthur (former leader) ''† *Harry Hart / Galahad † Midtown High School Staff *Professor Miles Warren Students *Gwen Stacy *Harry Osborn *Mary Jane Watson *Mark Allan *Liz Allan *Sally Avril *Kenny "Kong" McFarlane Stark Industries *Howard Stark † *Rescue / Virginia "Pepper" Potts *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Edwin Jarvis † *Harold "Happy" Hogan *Bambi Arbogast *Maria Hill *Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane † *Brian Jones † OsCorp *Green Goblin / Norman Osborn *Alistair Smythe *Black Cat / Felicia Hardy *Gwen Stacy Sinister Six *Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius *Electro / Max Dillon *Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff *Mysterio / Quentin Beck *Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich *Vulture / Adrian Toomes *Gulyadkin Daily Bugle *J. Jonah Jameson *Robbie Robertson *Ben Urich *Betty Brant *Peter Parker *Norah Winters U.S. Military *Iron Patriot / War Machine / Col. James Rhodes *Col. John Jameson *Col. William Stryker, Jr. *Major Glenn Talbot *Brian Hayward *2nd. Lt. Joseph "Tail-Gunner Joe" McCarthy ''(formerly) ''† *Abomination / Cpt. Emil Blonsky ''(formerly) *Col. Ray Schoonover / Blacksmith † SSR *Col. Chester Phillips (former leader) *Agent Peggy Carter (formerly) *Dr. Abraham Erskine † *Chief Roger Dooley (former leader) ''† *Chief Jack Thompson ''(formerly) *Agent Daniel Sousa (formerly) *Rose Roberts (formerly) Howling Commandos / Invaders *Corporal Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan (formerly) *Pvt. Gabe Jones (formerly) *Pvt. Jim Morita (formerly) ''† *Union Jack / Lieutenant Montgomery Falsworth ''(formerly) ''† *Human Torch (Android) / Jim Hammond ''(formerly) *Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton (formerly) *Samuel "Happy Sam" Sawyer † *Jonathan "Junior" Juniper † *Dino Manelli (formerly) ''† N.Y.P.D. *Captain George Stacy † *Captain Irving Forbush *Lt. Rafael "Rafe" Scarfe *Sergeant Stan Carter *Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Detective Carl Hoffman *Officer Jean DeWolff *Officer Bailey Culver University *Dr. Betty Ross *Dr. Erik Selvig *Dr. Leonard "Doc" Samson *Jane Foster *Darcy Lewis *Ian Boothby *Dr. Andrew Garner / Lash Connors' Labs *Lizard / Dr. Curt Connors *Dr. Martha Connors *Sha Shan Nguyen ''(lab assistant) Asgardians *Odin † *Frigga † *Angela / Aldrif Odinsdottir *Balder *Karnilla *Sif *Heimdall † *Valkyrie *Enchantress / Amora *Executioner / Skurge *Lorelei *Ragnarok *Eir † *Aragorn *The Destroyer *Elliot Randolph Warriors Three *Fandral the Dashing † *Hogun the Grim † *Volstagg the Voluminous † Thor Corps *Beta Ray Bill *Thor Girl Olympians *Zeus (ruler) *Hera *Hercules *Ares Inhumans Attilan Inhuman Royal Family *Black Bolt / Blackagar Boltagon (King of the Inhumans) *Medusa / Medusalith Amaquelin (Queen of the Inhumans) *Crystal / Crystalia Amaquelin (Princess of the Inhumans) *Gorgon / Gorgon Petragon (Commander of the Inhuman Militia) *Karnak / Karnak Mander-Azur (Philosopher to the Inhumans) *Triton (Scout of the Inhumans) *Ahura Boltagon *Lockjaw *Maximus the Mad Attilan Security Force *Alaris (Royal Guardsman) *Auran *Nur / Frank McGee Ungrouped *Elejea (Queen's Royal Attendant) *Flint / Korvostax / Jason / Jaycen *Grid / Dinesh Deol *Haechi / Mark Sim *Inferno / Dante Pertuz *Iridia *Iso / Xiaoyi Chen *Naja *Panacea / Ash Minnick *Romeo *Ulysses Cain *Vinatos (Medical Regent of the Inhumans) *Gabriela Pertuz (human ally) Afterlife *Jiaying † *Gordon † *Raina † Secret Warriors *Quake / Daisy Johnson (leader) *Lincoln Campbell *Joey Gutierrez *Slingshot / Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez *Alisha Whitley Orollan The Tribe *Lash / Andrew Garner (leader) *Mother Bones *Grove *Kacy *Korvostax / Jason / Jaycen (formerly) Lor *Reader *Forey Hive's Group *Hive (leader) ''† *Giyera † *Lucio † *Hellfire / J.T. James Lineage's Gang *Lineage / Gordon Nobili ''(leader) *Kamran *Nahrees Ennilux *Capo (leader) *Reader (formerly) Minnesota Inhuman Community *Martin † *Jason / Jaycen (formerly) Unaffiliated *Manifold / Eden Fesi *Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan *Mosaic / Morris Sackett *Eva Belyakov † *Katya Belyakov † *Shane Henson † *Lori Henson † *Mrs. Pertuz † Kree Kree Empire *Supreme Intelligence (leader) *Colonel Yon-Rogg *Captain Mar-Vell *Korath the Pursuer (former Pursuer) *Vin-Tak *Noh-Ah *Una † *Sentry #459 Kree Public Accuser Corps *Ronan the Accuser (former Supreme Accuser) *Wah-Keen (former Supreme Accuser) 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt *Merree † Skrulls *Super-Skrull / Kl'rt *Khn'nr / "Captain Mar-Vell" † *Pagon Shi'ar Empire Shi'ar Royal Family *Lilandra Neramani (Majestrix) *D'Ken Neramani (former Emperor) Imperial Guard *Gladiator / Kallark (leader) *Smasher / Isabel Kane Savage Land *Ka-Zar / Kevin Plunder (Protector of the Savage Land) *Shanna the She-Devil / Shanna O'Hara *Zabu *Sauron / Karl Lykos Wakandans Wakandan Royal Family *Bashenga / Black Panther (Former King) † *T'Chaka / Black Panther (Former King) † *Ramonda (Queen Mother) *Shuri (Princess) Dora Milaje *Okoye (leader) *Ayo *Nakia (formerly) Border'' Tribe *W'Kabi Jabari Tribe *Man-Ape / M'Baku Jotuns *Ymir ''(leader) *Laufey (former leader) ''† *Loki † Fire Demons *Surtur ''(leader) Dark Elves *Malekith the Accursed (leader) *Kurse / Algrim the Strong Dwarves of Nidavellir *King Eitri (leader) Atlanteans *Namor the Sub-Mariner (King) Atlantean Royal Guard *Amir *Janus *Politus † Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems *Justin Hammer / Crimson Cowl HYDRA *Red Skull / Iron Skull / Red Onslaught / Johann Schmidt (former leader) *Baron Helmut Zemo (head) *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (head) *Grim Reaper / Eric Williams (head) *Gorgon / Tomi Shishido (head) *Gideon Malick (head) *Grant Ward (head) ''† *Alexander Pierce ''(head) ''† *Daniel Whitehall / Werner Reinhardt ''(head) ''† *Hive ''(former leader) ''† *Dr. Arnim Zola † *Sin / Sinthea Schmidt *Dr. Faustus / Johann Fennhoff *Sunil Bakshi † *Dr. List *Kebo † *Werner von Strucker ''(formerly) *Deathlok / Michael Collins *Absorbing Man / Carl Creel (formerly, unwillingly) *Crossbones / Agent Brock Rumlow *Taskmaster / Tony Masters *Batroc the Leaper / Georges Batroc *Spider-Woman / Jessica Drew *Captain America / Steven Rogers *Griffin / John Horton (formerly) *Giyera † *Lucio † *Stephanie Malick † *Julien Beckers *Marcus Scarlotti *Mitchell Carson *Senator Stern *Agent 33 / Kara Lynn Palamas (formerly) ''† *Agent Jasper Sitwell † *Agent Rafael Sosi † *Bob, Agent of Hydra *Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebersol † *Nathaniel Malick † S.T.R.I.K.E. *Agent Jack Rollins Hydra Four *Militant *Tactical Force *Hammer *Bowman Project Centipede *The Clairvoyant / Agent John Garrett ''(head) ''† Watchdogs *Felix Blake ''(leader) *Anton Ivanov (leader) *Jack Terraerton *Nitro / Robert Hunter *Senator Devi Deol † A.I.M. *M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton (leader) *Scientist Supreme / Andrew Forson (Scientist Supreme) *Blizzard / Donald Gill *Eric Savin *Titanium Man / Boris Bullski *Lyle Getz *Trevor Slattery *Aldrich Killian (former leader) ''† *Maya Hansen † *Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebersol † *Ellen Brandt † Brotherhood of Evil Mutants *Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr ''(leader) *Avalanche / Dominikos Petrakis *Black Tom Cassidy / Thomas Cassidy *Blob / Frederick Dukes *Juggernaut / Cain Marko *Mastermind / Jason Wyngarde *Multiple Man / James Madrox *Mystique / Raven Darkholme *Nitro / Robert Hunter *Omega Sentinel / Karima Shapandar (formerly) *Sabretooth / Victor Creed *Toad / Mortimer Toynbee Acolytes *Amelia Voght *Exodus / Bennet du Paris *Fabian Cortez *Javitz / Isaac Javitz *Scanner / Sarah Ryall *Suvik Senyaka Hellfire Club Inner Circle *'Black King:' Sebastian Shaw *'Black Queen:' Selene *'White King:' *'White Queen:' Emma Frost *'Black Bishop:' Raven Darkholme *'White Bishop:' Donald Pierce *'Black Knight:' Azazel *Adrienne Frost (former White Queen) ''† *Daimon Hellstrom ''(former White King) Hellions *Bevatron / Fabian Marechal-Julbin *Catseye / Rebecca Shaffer *Empath / Manuel de la Rocha *Firestar / Angelica Jones Outside the Inner Circle *Anthony Stark *Brian Braddock *Elizabeth Braddock *Erik Lehnsherr *Glob Herman / Robert Herman *Husk / Paige Guthrie *Jonathan Storm *Kid Omega / Quentin Quire *Norman Osborn *Richard Salmons † *Senator Robert Kelly *Thomas Cassidy *Tin Man / Owen Backes *Warren Worthington Jr. *Warren Worthington III Masters of Evil Masters of Evil I *Baron Helmut Zemo (former leader) *Abomination (formerly) *Bulldozer (formerly) *Constrictor (formerly) *Crimson Cowl (formerly) *Crimson Dynamo (formerly) *Doctor Octopus (formerly) *Enchantress (formerly) *Executioner (formerly) *Fixer (formerly) ''† *Grey Gargoyle ''(formerly) *Moonstone (formerly) *Piledriver (formerly) *Thunderball (formerly) *Whiplash (formerly) *Wrecker (formerly) *Wonder Man (formerly) Masters of Evil II *Kang the Conqueror / Nathaniel Richards (former leader) *Aldrich Killian (formerly) ''† *Black Knight / Nathan Garrett ''(formerly) ''† *Captain America / Joseph McCarthy ''(formerly) ''† *Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane ''(formerly) ''† *Laufey ''(fornerly) ''† Young Masters *Coat of Arms / Lisa Molinari ''(leader) *Death Locket / Rebecca Ryker *Excavator / Ricky Calusky *Executioner / Daniel DuBois *Melter / Christopher Colchiss Wrecking Crew *Wrecker / Dirk Garthwaite (leader) *Bulldozer / Henry Camp *Piledriver / Brian Calusky *Thunderball / Eliot Franklin Dark Avengers *Dell Rusk / Red Skull (former leader) *Ares (formerly) *Blizzard / Dark Iceman / Donald Gill (formerly) *Bullseye / Dark Hawkeye / Lester (formerly) *Daken / Dark Wolverine / Akihiro (formerly) *Moonstone / Dark Ms. Marvel / Karla Sofen (formerly) *Ragnarok / Dark Thor (formerly) *Sin / Sinthea Schmidt (formerly) *Trickshot / Buck Chisholm (formerly) *Venom / Dark Spider-Man / Scorpion / MacDonald Gargan (formerly) *Yelena Belova / Dark Widow (formerly) The Hand *The Beast *Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (leader) *Madame Gao (leader) ''† *Nobu Yoshioka ''(leader) ''† *Bakuto (leader) † *Sowande / White Hat (leader) † *Murakami (leader) † *Bullseye / Lester *Gorgon / Tomi Shishido *Bride of Nine Spiders / Alessa *Scythe *Mystique / Raven Darkholme *Sabretooth / Victor Creed *Silver Samurai / Keniuchio Harada *Harold Meachum ''(unwillingly) The Maggia *Hammerhead (Hammerhead family) *Madame Masque / Giuletta Nefaria (Nefaria family) *Silvermane / Silvio Manfredi (Manfredi family) *Silver Sable / Silver Manfredi (Manfredi family) *Blackwing / Joseph Manfredi (Manfredi family) *Turk Barrett Offenders *Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (formerly) *Purple Man / Zebediah Kilgrave † *Cottonmouth / Cornell Stokes † *Steel Serpent / Davos (formerly) *Diamondback / Willis Stryker (formerly) U-Foes *Vector / Simon Utrecht (leader) *Ironclad / Michael Steel *Vapor / Ann Darnell *X-Ray / James Darnell Horsemen of Apocalypse *Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur (former leader) ''† *Mr. Sinister / Nathaniel Essex ''(formerly) *Horseman of Death / Archangel / Warren Worthington III (formerly) *Horseman of Death / Gambit / Remy LeBeau (formerly) *Horseman of Famine / Rogue / Anna Marie (formerly) *Horseman of Pestilence / Caliban (formerly) *Horseman of War / Shatterstar / Gaveedra Seven (formerly) *Sugar Man (formerly) Weapon X *William Stryker, Jr. (leader) *Professor Truett Hudson (head) *Catseye / Rebecca Shaffer Ten Rings *Mandarin K'un-Lun *Shou-Lao the Undying Order of the Crane Mother *Lei-Kung the Thunderer (leader) *Steel Serpent / Davos *Chodak *Tashi *Phoenix / Iron Fist / Fongji Wu (formerly) Latverians *Dr. Doom / Victor von Doom (Monarch) *Lucia von Bardas (former Prime Minister) ''† Subterraneans *Mole Man / Harvey Elder ''(King) Dark Dimension *Dormammu (ruler) *Umar *Clea (Princess) *Satannish the Supreme *Baron Mordo (pawn on Earth) Chitauri *Thanos *Nebula *The Other Hell *Mephisto (ruler) *Blackheart Vampires *Dracula / Vlad Dracula *Deacon Frost *Morbius the Living Vampire / Michael Morbius *Baron Blood / John Falsworth'' † *Avril Lavigne Castle Zemo *Baron Harbin Zemo † *Baron Hademar Zemo † *Baron Heller Zemo † *Baron Herman Zemo † *Baron Heinrich Zemo † *Baron Helmut Zemo World Security Council *Councilman Rockwell ''(head) ''† *Councilman Pierce † *Councilwoman Hawley ''(formerly) *Councilman Malick (formerly) ''† *Councilman Singh † *Councilman Yen † *Councilman Rusk † Nova Corps *Nova Prime Irani Rael ''(Nova Prime) *Nova / Richard Rider *Denarian Rhomann Dey *Nova / Samuel Alexander Tivan Group *The Collector / Taneleer Tivan *Howard the Duck *Cosmo (formerly) Ravagers *Yondu Udonta (leader) *Kraglin Obfonteri Spartoi Empire *J'son (Emperor) Counter-Earth *High Evolutionary (creator) *Adam Warlock *Ellie Roberts Morlocks *Callisto (former leader) *Caliban (formerly) *Tommy † Marauders *Mr. Sinister / Nathaniel Essex (leader) *Arclight / Philippa Sontag *Azimuth *Blockbuster / Michael Baer *Chimera *Harpoon / Kodiak Noatak *Malice *Sabretooth / Victor Creed *Vertigo *Gambit / Remy LeBeau (formerly) *Riptide / Janos Quested † WHiH World News *Christine Everhart *Chess Roberts *Will Adams *Jackson Norriss *Megan McLaren *Roxanne Simpson † Quinn Worldwide *Ian Quinn (leader) Slicing Talons *Mr. Hyde / Calvin Zabo (leader) *Angar the Screamer / David Angar *Francis Noche *Karla Faye Gideon *Wendell Levi Roxxon Corporation *Jennifer Hathaway (formerly) Nelson and Murdock *Karen Page † Rand Enterprises *Ward Meachum (CEO) *Joy Meachum (Chief Counsel) *Harold Meachum (former co-founder and CEO) *Wendell Rand † (former co-founder and CEO) *Lawrence Wilkins (board member) *Heather Rand † *Shannon (head of security) *Megan (assistant) Union Allied Construction *James Wesley (formerly) ''† Silver & Brent *Leland Owlsley † Harlem's Paradise *Cottonmouth / Cornell Stokes ''(former owner) ''† *Diamondback / Willis Stryker (owner) *Shades / Hernan Alvarez *Black Mariah / Mariah Dillard *Mama Mabel / Mabel Stokes (former owner) † *Pistol Pete / Peter Stokes (former owner) † *Tone *Zip *Sugar *Koko *Amos *Dante Chapman † *Shameek Smith † *Candace Miller *Cole Miller Pop's Barbershop *Pop / Henry Hunter ''(owner) *Bobby Fish *Wilfredo "Chico" Diaz Jr. *Lonnie Wilson Chikara Dojo *Darryl *Caleb Metro-General Hospital *Night Nurse / Claire Temple *Dr. Nicodemus West *Shirley Benson Genghis Connie's *Connie Lin (co-owner) *Jin Lin (co-owner) ''† New York Knicks *Crawford *Kane Colon's Gym *Domingo Colon ''(owner) Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *Jeryn "Jeri" Hogarth (co-founder) *Franklin "Foggy" Nelson Leviathan *Dorothy Underwood *Matvey Lægreid Circus of Crime *Ringmaster / Maynard Tiboldt (leader) *Bruto the Strongman / Bruce Olafsen *Great Gambonnos / Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno *Human Cannonball / Jack Pulver *Princess Python / Zelda DuBois *Trickshot / Buck Chisholm *Swordsman / Jacques Duquesne (formerly) *Zandow the Strongman / Jerome Zandow (formerly) ''† The Chaste *Stick ''(formerly) ''† *Stone *Jacques Duchamps ''(formerly) Cult of Living Pharaoh *Living Pharaoh / Living Monolith / Ahmet Abdol (idol) *Plasma / Leila O'Toole (leader) Trask Industries *Bolivar Trask (former leader) *Steven Lang (former leader) *Master Mold † *Bastion † *Omega Sentinel / Karima Shapandar (formerly) Valentine Corporation *Richmond Valentine (former leader) ''† *Gazelle † Life Foundation *Scream / Donna Diego ''(former leader) *Ramon Hernandez / Lasher (formerly) *Carl Mach / Phage (formerly) *Trevor Cole / Riot (formerly) Rising Tide *Microchip / David Lieberman ATCU *Rosalind Price (leader) ''† *Luther Banks † Seagate Prison *Dr. Noah Burstein *Albert Rackham Midas Foundation *Dr. Midas / Cosmic Man *Exterminatrix / Oubliette Midas NASA *Walter Lawson † *Will Daniels † Inheritors *Morlun Mojoverse *Mojo ''(ruler) *Longshot *Spiral / Rita Wayword *Blink / Clarice Ferguson (Mojoverse) *Torgo *Arize (exiled) Future 21st Century *Cable / Nathan Summers *Bishop / Lucas Bishop *Stryfe 30th Century *Kang the Conqueror / Nathaniel Richards † *Growing Man *Morgan 40th Century *Princess Ravonna Renslayer † *King Carelius *Baltag † Council of Kangs *Kang-Prime / Nathaniel Richards Cosmic Entities *Death *Phoenix Force Other Characters *Viper / Ophelia Sarkissian *Constrictor / Frank Payne *Crimson Dynamo / Anton Vanko *Grey Gargoyle / Paul Pierre Duval *Whiplash / Ivan Vanko *A-Bomb / Rick Jones *James Roger / Torment *She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters *Winter Soldier / Sgt. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes *Graviton / Dr. Franklin Hall *Domino / Neena Thurman *Cloak / Tyrone Johnson *Dagger / Tandy Bowen *Blackout / Marcus Daniels † *Audrey Nathan *Ultron † *Taylor Swift *Tigra / Greer Grant *Hank Pym *Wasp / Janet van Dyne *Isaiah Bradley / Black Captain America *President Barack Obama *Legacy / Genis-Vell *Martyr / Phyla-Vell *Bernard Houseman *Richard *Oksana Sytsevich † *Sandman / Flint Marko *May Parker *Ben Parker † *Shuma-Gorath *Polaris / Lorna Dane *Julia Cabot † *Anti-Venom / Eddie Brock *Daimon Hellstrom *Doctor Voodoo / Jericho Drumm *The Hood / Parker Robbins *Jack O'Lantern / Steven Levins *Union Jack / Brian Falsworth *Jacqueline Falsworth *Dr. Phineas T. Horton † *Adolf Hitler † *Christian Frost *Cordelia Frost *Spot / Johnathon Ohnn *Stephen Hawking *Carnage / Cletus Kasady *Beetle / Abner Jenkins *Hybrid / Scott Washington *Jessica Jones / Jewel *Alisa Jones † *Phillip Jones † *Noam *Kade Kilgore *Ana Jarvis *Black Knight / Nathan Garrett † *Angie Martinelli *Morgan le Fay *Jocasta *Klaw / Ulysses Klaue *President John F. Kennedy † *Ted Kennedy *President Bill Clinton *Hope Summers *Josie *Adamant / Jennifer Hathaway / Agony *Joseph Danvers, Sr. *Steven Danvers *Joseph Danvers, Jr. *Khonshu *Adhira Deol † *Anoop Deol *Bruno Carrelli *Nakia Bahadir *Zoe Zimmer *Josh Richardson *Yusuf Khan *Muneeba Khala *Aamir Khan *Chatty Bob *Gordon Lefferts † *Zzzax *Dazzler / Alison Blaire *Dr. Moira MacTaggert *Inventor / Thomas Edison (Clone) *Julie Harrison *Shadow King / Amahl Farouk *Anderson Cooper *Siryn / Theresa Cassidy *Unus the Untouchable / Gunther Bain *Vanessa Marianna † *Senator Randolph Cherryh *Owl / Lee Owlsley *Melvin Potter *Raphael Saadiq *Reva Connors † *Dorothy Walker *Malcolm Ducasse *T-Fleek / Tia Fitzgerald *Mason Sackett *Father Lantom *Hope Shlottman *Emma *Clair *Donald *Nicole *Jidenna *Kyle *Professor Lee Wing † *Kenji Ozawa † *Morris Bench *Elaine Grey *John Grey *Jack "Battlin' Jack" Murdock † *Marci Stahl *Blake Tower *Dr. Helen Cho *Carla Talbot *George Talbot *Shocker / Herman Schultz *Elsa Bloodstone *Cullen Bloodstone *Nightmare *Samuel Sterns *Christian Ward † *Thomas Ward *Harley Keener *Heather McNeil *Shaman / Michael Twoyoungmen *Aero / Melody Guthrie *Jebediah Guthrie *Egghead / Elihas Starr *Mad Thinker *Tinkerer / Phineas Mason *Ruben Mackenzie *Holden Radcliffe *Meredith Quill † *Moondragon / Heather Douglas *Ancient One *Cloud 9 / Abigail Boylen *Ghost Rider / Robbie Reyes *Gabe Reyes *Canelo *Locksmith † *Tick Tock *Jeff Kaplan *Rebbecca Kaplan *Noh-Varr / Marvel Boy / The Protector / Dark Captain Marvel *Plex / We-Plex Supreme Intelligence System *Derek Bishop *Heather Bishop *Maggie Rae *Luna Snow / Seol Hee *Leonardo da Vinci *Archimedes Cast *Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury *Troy Baker - James Roger, Bowman, Grey Gargoyle, Constrictor, King Eitri, Pagon *Mallory Jansen - Viper *Chris Evans - Captain America, Human Torch *Robert Downey, Jr. - Iron Man *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *John DiMaggio - Daimon Hellstrom, Hammerhead, Satannish the Supreme, Harpoon *Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow *Jeremy Renner - Hawkeye *Chris Hemsworth - Thor, Ragnarok *Adrian Pasdar - Tactical Force, Glenn Talbot, Bruto the Strongman *Travis Willingham - Hammer, Morlun, Growing Man, Mastermind *Cobie Smulders - Maria Hill *Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Red Hulk, Mysterio, Colonel Yon-Rogg, Zabu, Javitz, Mephisto, Ghost Rider, Baltag, Ringmaster, Blockbuster, Living Monolith, Griffin, Ghost Rider (1,000,000 B.C.), Warlock *Maximiliano Hernández - Jasper Sitwell *Tim Roth - Abomination *Daniel Brül - Baron Zemo *Wally Wingert - Hank Pym *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Wasp, Valkyrie, Vapor *Kari Wahlgren - Enchantress, Emma Frost, Karnilla, Scanner *Karl Urban - Executioner *Gwyneth Paltrow - Rescue *Natalie Portman - Jane Foster *Stellan Skarsgård - Eric Selvig *Kat Dennings - Darcy Lewis *Liv Tyler - Betty Ross *Chadwick Boseman - Black Panther, Bashenga *Don Cheadle - War Machine *Winston Duke - Man-Ape *William Hurt - Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Thomas Kretschmann - Baron von Strucker *Charlie Cox - Daredevil *Élodie Yung - Elektra *Rick D. Wasserman - Fixer, Bullseye, Exodus *David Boat - M.O.D.O.K., The Hood, Man-Thing *Drake Bell - Rafael Sosi *Dylan Minnette - Blizzard *Paul Bettany - J.A.R.V.I.S., Vision *James Badge Dale - Eric Savin *Michael Adamthwaite - Titanium Man, Namor *Mickey Rourke - Whiplash *Chris Cox - Crimson Dynamo, Peter Corbeau *Yuri Lowenthal - Tanner Evans *Sam Rockwell - Justin Hammer *Idris Elba - Heimdall *Jaimie Alexander - Sif *Anthony Hopkins - Odin *Nathan Fillion - Wonder Man *Brie Larson - Captain Marvel *Tessa Auberjonois - Moonstone *Alfred Molina - Doc Ock *Chloe Bennet - Quake *Brett Dalton - Grant Ward, Hive *Ming-Na Wen - Melinda May *Iain De Caestecker - Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge - Jemma Simmons *Tim Blake Nelson - Mole Man *Adrianne Palicki - Mockingbird *Lance Henriksen - Grim Reaper *Steve Blum - Militant, Bob, agent of Hydra, Doc Samson, A-Bomb, Beta Ray Bill, Taskmaster, Ka-Zar, Sauron, Fabian Cortez, Beetle *Toby Jones - Arnim Zola *Anna Paquin - Rogue *Jennifer Lawrence - Mystique *Anthony Mackie - Falcon *Hugo Weaving - Red Skull *Seth Green - Rick Jones, Howard the Duck *Sir Patrick Stewart - Professor X *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen - Scarlet Witch *JoEllen Anklam - Yelena Belova *Jason Douglas - Ares *Jonathan Adams - Kang the Conqueror *Mark Hildreth - Deathlok (Michael Collins) *Famke Janssen - Phoenix, Phoenix (1,000,000 B.C.) *James Marsden - Cyclops *Adam Rippon - Iceman *Lucas Till - Havok *Sir Ian McKellen - Magneto *Gwendoline Yeo - Domino *Kirsten Potter - Omega Sentinel, Lucia von Bardas *Tyler Mane - Sabretooth *Aaron Stanford - Pyro *Kelsey Grammer - Beast *Halle Berry - Storm *Megan Fox - Catseye *Eliza Dushku - She-Hulk *Tom Hiddleston - Loki *Zachary Levi - Fandral *Tadanobu Asano - Hogun *Ray Stevens - Volstagg *Ellen Page - Kitty Pryde *Daniel Cudmore - Colossus *Alan Cumming - Nightcrawler *Caleb Landry Jones - Banshee *Andrew Kishino - Juggernaut, Kenny "Kong" McFarlane *Tara Strong - Thor Girl, Magik, H.E.R.B.I.E., Snowbird, Firestar, Photon, Azimuth, Loa *Elena Satine - Lorelei *Evan Jonigkeit - Toad *Jessica Alba - Invisible Woman *Ioan Gruffudd - Mr. Fantastic *Michael Chiklis - Thing *Michael Mando - Scorpion / Venom *J. K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson *Nolan North - Balder, Scientist Supreme *Chris Zylka - Agent Venom *Mike Colter - Luke Cage *Dove Cameron - Gwen Stacy, Cloud 9 *Finn Jones - Iron Fist *Tom Holland - Spider-Man *Stan Lee - Himself, Captain Irving Forbush *Willem Dafoe - Green Goblin *Hugh Jackman - Wolverine *Ryan Reynolds - Deadpool *Benedict Cumberbatch - Doctor Strange, Dormammu, Agamotto *Chiwetel Ejiofor - Baron Mordo *Mel Gorsha - Black Cat *Ben Foster - Angel *JB Blanc - Captain Britain, Black Knight *Olivia Munn - Psylocke, Chess Roberts *Jon Bernthal - Punisher *Maurice LaMarche - Dr. Doom *Tommy Lee Jones - Chester Phillips *JJ Feild - Union Jack *Hayley Atwell - Peggy Carter *Sebastian Stan - Winter Soldier *Dominic Cooper - Howard Stark *Neal McDonough - Dum-Dum Dugan *Jim Cummings - Human Torch (Android) *Frank Grillo - Brock Rumlow *Callan Mulvey - Jack Rollins *Georges St-Pierre - Batroc the Leaper *Emily VanCamp - Agent 13 *Robert Redford - Alexander Pierce *Grey DeLisle - Spiral, Spider-Woman, Amelia Voght, Morgan le Fay *Bill Paxton - John Garrett *Ruth Negga - Raina *David Conrad - Ian Quinn *Ian Hart - Graviton *Patton Oswalt - Eric Koenig, Billy Koenig *B.J. Britt - Antoine Triplett *J. August Richards - Deathlok (Mike Peterson) *Aubrey Joseph - Cloak *Olivia Holt - Dagger *Amy Acker - Audrey Nathan *Patrick Brennan - Blackout *Michael Keaton - Vulture *Jamie Foxx - Electro *Paul Giamatti - Rhino *Luke Evans - Kraven the Hunter *Logan Miller - Nova *Caitlyn Taylor Love - White Tiger *Isabella Amara - Sally Avril *Thomas F. Wilson - Sergeant Stan Carter *Laura Bailey - Selene Gallio, Angela, Iron Fist (1,000,000 B.C.) *Graham McTavish - Sebastian Shaw *Jason Flemyng - Azazel *David Kaye - Supreme Intelligence *Lee Pace - Ronan the Accuser *Roger Craig Smith - Wah-Keen, Great Gambonnos, Torgo *Ty Burrell - Captain Mar-Vell, Khn'nr *Dave Boat - Torment, Riot *Channing Tatum - Gambit *James Patrick Stuart - Avalanche *Christopher Eccleston - Malekith *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje - Kurse *Liam O'Brien - Nitro *James Spader - Ultron *Benicio del Toro - The Collector *Ben Hardy - Cannonball *Chris Pratt - Star-Lord *Bradley Cooper - Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel - Groot *Dave Bautista - Drax the Destroyer *Zoe Saldana - Gamora *Bella Thorne - Tigra *Taylor Swift - Herself *Josh Brolin - Thanos *Nick Blood - Lance Hunter *Henry Simmons - Alphonso Mackenzie *Andy Mientus - Agent Nekhene *Catherine Taber - Shanna the She-Devil *Paul Rudd - Ant-Man *Abby Ryder Fortson - Cassandra Lang (young) *Troye Sivan - Wiccan, Speed *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Hulkling *Chloë Grace Moretz - Stature *Keiynan Lonsdale - Patriot *Anna Kendrick - Kate Bishop *Cam Clarke - Vector *Keith Ferguson - X-Ray *Jonathan Adams - Ironclad *Barack Obama - Himself *Serinda Swan - Medusa *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Abigail Brand *Djimon Hounsou - Korath the Pursuer *Moira Quirk - Phyla-Vell *Austin Butler - Genis-Vell *Elle Fanning - Ellie Roberts *Kirk Thornton - Adam Warlock *B. J. Novak - Alistair Smythe *Harrison Osterfield - Harry Osborn *Miles Teller - Mark Allan *Laura Harrier - Liz Allan *Alice Krige - Eir *Jeff Bennett - Bernard Houseman, Chatty Bob *Irina Shayk - Oksana Sytsevich *Phil LaMarr - Robbie Robertson, Swordsman *Topher Grace - Anti-Venom *Elizabeth Banks - Betty Brant *Dee Bradley Baker - Sandman, Gulyadkin, Carnage, Zzzax *Deborah Strang - Aunt May *Shailene Woodley - Mary Jane Watson *Paul Dobson - Shuma-Gorath *Leslie Bibb - Christine Everhart *Daniel Gillies - John Jameson *Liza del Mundo - Polaris *Crispin Freeman - Multiple Man, Gorgon *Tom Kenny - Guardian, Glob Herman *Grace Phipps - Aurora *Matt Bomer - Northstar *Charlie Adler - Sasquatch, Super-Skrull *Olly Alexander - Icarus *Vincent D'Onofrio - Kingpin *Miguel Ferrer - Silvermane *Kristie Marsden - Madame Masque *Morgan Berry - Silver Sable *Rick Malambri - Brian Hayward *Rhys Ifans - Lizard *Kath Soucie - Martha Connors, Smasher *Denis Leary - Captain George Stacy *Piper Curda - Sha Shan Nguyen *Krysten Ritter - Jessica Jones *Corey Burton - Dracula, Zeus, Arize *Nicole Oliver - Satana *David Sobolov - Blackheart *Brian Dobson - Doctor Voodoo *Lana Condor - Jubilee *John Kassir - Jack O'Lantern *Wesley Snipes - Blade *Oded Fehr - Living Mummy, Living Pharaoh *Ross Lynch - Werewolf by Night *Kevin Michael Richardson - Frankenstein's Monster *Gaspard Ulliel - Morbius *Sarah Paulson - Roxanne Simpson *Christopher Corey Smith - Microchip *Freddie Stroma - Union Jack *Gary Oldman - Baron Blood, Professor Lee Wing *Cara Delevingne - Spitfire *Avril Lavigne - Herself *Christopher Poehls - Deacon Frost *Jennifer Hale - Adamant, 237 Spider-Woman, Songbird *Douglas Booth - Greg Norris *Olivia Negron - Faith Shabazz *Keith Szarabajka - Living Laser *Ken Marino - Blackwing *Tyler Bunch - Ymir *Kyle Hebert - Lyle Getz *Eddie McClintock - Vin-Tak *Clé Bennett - Isaiah Bradley *Boris Kievsky - Spot *Danny Pudi - 237 Spider-Man *Alison Brie - 237 Black Cat *Kae Alexander as 237 Nico Minoru *Andy Serkis - 237 Venom, Klaw *Vondie Curtis-Hall - Ben Urich *Candi Milo - Scream *Suzanne H. Smart - Shirley Benson *Rosario Dawson - Night Nurse *Jonah Lorenzo - Lasher, Hybrid *Dante Basco - Phage *Royce Johnson - Brett Mahoney *Simone Missick - Misty Knight *Jessica Henwick - Colleen Wing *Frank Whaley - Lt. Rafael Scarfe *David Henrie - Anole *Tanaya Beatty - Dani Moonstar *Alex Pettyfer - Elixir *Daniel Sharman - Graymalkin *Dev Patel - Indra *Gregg Lowe - Ink *Keith Powers - Prodigy, Mosaic *Greg Finley - Rockslide, Morgan *Skyler Samuels - Wallflower *Alice Svensson - Karma *Darren Criss - Hellion *Jean-Baptiste Maunier - Bevatron *Garrett Clayton - Cypher *Brandon Larracuente - Empath *Asa Butterfield - Kid Omega *Emily Kinney - Husk *Liam James - Tin Man *Kevin Quinn - Noam *Kiefer Sutherland - Donald Pierce *Alexander Gould - Kade Kilgore *Booboo Stewart - Warpath *Tom Kane - Truett Hudson *Chad Michael Murray - Jack Thompson *Enver Gjokaj - Daniel Sousa *Lesley Boone - Rose Roberts *James D'Arcy - Edwin Jarvis *Kenneth Choi - Jim Morita *Derek Luke - Gabe Jones *Richard Short - Pinky Pinkerton *Leonard Roberts - Happy Sam Sawyer *Piers Stubbs - Dino Manelli *Jedidiah Goodacre - Matvey Lægreid *Bridget Regan - Dottie Underwood *Frank Welker - King Carelius *Cindy Robinson - Princess Ravonna *Colm Feore - Laufey *Ben Kingsley - Trevor Slattery *Guy Pearce - Aldrich Killian *Rebecca Hall - Maya Hansen *Jeff Bridges - Iron Monger *Colin Firth - Black Knight (Nathan Garrett) *John Sessions - Joseph McCarthy *Adelaide Kane - Eva Bell *Logan Lerman - Benjamin Deeds *Anthony Montgomery - Agent Deems *Lyndsy Fonseca - Angie Martinelli *Powers Boothe - Gideon Malick *Mark Dacascos - Giyera *Gabriel Salvador - Lucio *Luke Mitchell - Lincoln Campbell *Juan Pablo Raba - Joey Gutierrez *Logan Henderson - Iron Lad *Kate Higgins - Jocasta *Richard Doyle - Robert Kelly *Jim Ward - Warren Worthington, Jr., Bastion, Sentinels, Henry Gyrich *Stephen Lang - Cable, Stryfe *Omar Sy - Bishop *Adam Hicks - Shatterstar *Joey Graceffa - Rictor *Fan Bingbing - Blink, Blink (Mojoverse) *Adan Canto - Sunspot *Tye Sheridan - Cyclops (young) *Sophie Turner - Jean Grey (young) *Nicholas Hoult - Beast (young) *James McAvoy - Professor X (young) *Kodi Smit-McPhee - Nightcrawler (young) *Alexandra Shipp - Storm (young) *Michael Fassbender - Magneto (young) *Peter Dinklage - Bolivar Trask *Josh Helman - William Stryker, Jr. *Bill Clinton - Himself *Ralph Garman - Mojo *James Arnold Taylor - Longshot, Sugar Man *Clancy Brown - Surtur, Mr. Sinister *Molly Quinn - Hope Summers, Fongji Wu *Susan Varon - Josie *Milo Ventimiglia - Daken *Axle Whitehead - Hellfire *Robert Morse - Lineage *Vanessa Marshall - Hera, Vertigo *Townsend Coleman - Hercules *Katherine McNamara - Norah Winters *Scoot McNairy - Jackson Norriss *Brian Patrick Wade - Absorbing Man *Natalia Cordova-Buckley - Slingshot *Lindy Booth - Sin *Colton Haynes - Trickshot *Bumper Robinson - Human Cannonball *Hynden Walch - Princess Python *Hayley McFarland - Coat of Arms *Isabelle Fuhrman - Death Locket *John Karna - Melter *Amadeus Serafini - Executioner *Connor Weil - Excavator *Benedict Wong - Wong *Rachel McAdams - Clea *Kevin Chamberlin - Tick Tock *Steve Valentine - Locksmith *Juliette Lewis - Rebbecca Kaplan *Josh Hamilton - Jeff Kaplan *Austin North - Noh-Varr *Kerry Condon - Plex *Robert John Burke - Joseph Danvers, Sr., Politus *Devon Bostick - Steve Danvers *Jesse Bostick - Joseph Danvers, Jr. *Kyla Deaver - Carol Danvers (12 years old) *Kendall Applegate - Carol Danvers (teenager) *Will Friedle - Sentry 459 *Josh Keaton - Noh-Ah *Patrick Dempsey - Richard Salmons *Lady Gaga - Tommy *Lilli Birdsell - Malice *Carlos Alazraqui - Riptide *Tómas Lemarquis - Caliban *Dania Ramirez - Callisto *Rachael MacFarlane - Chimera *Alyssa Milano - Arclight *Diedrich Bader - Moon Knight *Chuck Huber - Khonshu *Kelly Macdonald - Plasma *Oscar Isaac - Apocalypse *Titus Welliver - Felix Blake *Zach McGowan - Anton Ivanov *Parminder Nagra - Senator Devi Deol *Briana Venskus - Agent Piper *Max Osinski - Agent Davis *Manish Dayal - Grid *Priyanka Chopra - Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) *Vincent Martella - Bruno Carrelli *Eda Özerkan - Nakia Bahadir *Peyton List - Zoe Zimmer *Alexander Ludwig - Josh Richardson *Mina Anwar - Muneeba Khala *Amir Khan - Aamir Khan *Jeff Mirza - Yusuf Khan *Antony del Rio - Inferno *Frances McDormand - Mrs. Pertuz *Jennifer Beals - Gabriela Pertuz *Matt Willig - Lash *Coy Stewart - Flint *Garrison Keillor - Martin *Jamie Harris - Reader *Tania Gunadi - Iso *Mike Moh - Triton *Elizabeth Daily - Elejea *Dean Geyer - Jack Terraerton *Isabelle Cornish - Crystal *Ken Leung - Karnak *Indiana Evans - Panacea *Constance Wu - Naja *Eme Ikwuakor - Gorgon *Mark Pellegrino - Nur *Kellan Lutz - Alaris *Sonya Balmores - Auran *Chad James Buchanan - Ulysses Cain *Alexander Leeb - Gordon Lefferts *Eric Bauza - Iron Spider (Amadeus Cho) *Brian George - Miles Warren *Mark C. Hanson - Vinatos *Iwan Rheon - Maximus the Mad *Dawn-Lyen Gardner - Megan McLaren *Rose Byrne - Moira MacTaggert *Amin Ali - Kamran *Laura Marano - Nahrees *Susan Bennett - Siri *Anderson Cooper - Himself *Nikki SooHoo - Armor *Sanjit De Silva - Suvik Senyaka *Derek Phillips - Agent O'Brien *Alicia Vela-Bailey - Alisha *Nick Eversman - Shane Henson *Alexi Wasser - Lori Henson *Jack Kesy - Black Tom Cassidy *Seána Kerslake - Siryn *Brandon Larracuente - Romeo *Ayelet Zurer - Vanessa Marianna *Bob Gunton - Leland Owlsley *Toby Leonard Moore - James Wesley *Jonathan Walker - Senator Randolph Cherryh *Raúl Esparza - Owl *Irene Bedard - Officer Jean DeWolff *Matt Gerald - Melvin Potter *Tom Pelphrey - Ward Meachum *Jessica Stroup - Joy Meachum *Clifton Davis - Lawrence Wilkins *Sacha Dhawan - Steel Serpent *Hoon Lee - Lei-Kung the Thunderer *Jane Kim - Bride of Nine Spiders *David Sakurai - Scythe *David Wenham - Harold Meachum *Wai Ching Ho - Madame Gao *Deborah Ayorinde - Candace Miller *Raphael Saadiq - Himself *Mahershala Ali - Cottonmouth *Alfre Woodard - Mariah Dillard *Warner Miller - Tone *Hugues Faustin - Dante Chapman *Justin Swain - Officer Bailey *Theo Rossi - Shades *Frankie Faison - Pop *Brian 'Sene' Marc - Wilfredo "Chico" Diaz Jr. *Jermel Howard - Shameek Smith *Jaiden Kaine - Zip *Jade Wu - Connie Lin *Parisa Fitz-Henley - Reva Connors *Clem Cheung - Jin Lin *Kelvin McGrue - Koko *Sean Ringgold - Sugar *R. Marcos Taylor - Amos *Erik LaRay Harvey - Diamondback *Rachael Taylor - Hellcat *Rebecca De Mornay - Dorothy Walker *Eka Darville - Malcolm Ducasse *David Tennant - Purple Man *Andra Nechita - Iridia *Todd Haberkorn - Haechi *David Mazouz - Ahura Boltagon *Bailey De Young - T-Fleek *Danny Glover - Mason Sackett *Tyler James Williams - Crawford *Alfred Enoch - Kane *Bjørn Johnson - Charles Hinton *Heidi Moneymaker - Kris Boyle *Aziz Ansari - Mahir Ranzack *Darius Kaleb - Lonnie Wilson *Rob Morgan - Turk Barrett *Ron Cephas Jones - Bobby Fish *Nichole Yannetty - Nicole *Elden Henson - Foggy Nelson *Deborah Ann Woll - Karen Page *Carrie-Anne Moss - Jeri Hogarth *Peter McRobbie - Father Lantom *Marquis Rodriguez - Darryl *Donté Grey - Caleb *Gilllian Giasco - Emma *Danielle Ferland - Clair *Paul Pryce - Donald *Erin Moriarty - Hope Shlottman *Scott Glenn - Stick *Peter Shinkoda - Nobu *Ramón Rodríguez - Bakuto *Gilles Marini - Jacques Duchamps *Yutaka Takeuchi - Murakami *Babs Olusanmokun - Sowande *Esau Pritchett - Shannon *Barrett Doss - Megan *Alex Wyse - Kyle *Jidenna - Himself *David Harewood - Crosta *Lucy Lawless - Amir *Blake Michael - Janus *Chris Carmack - Hydro-Man *Daniel Kaluuya - W'Kabi *Danai Gurira - Okoye *Letitia Wright - Shuri *Florence Kasumba - Ayo *Lupita Nyong'o - Nakia *Jessica Chastain - Majestrix Lilandra *Richard Epcar - Gladiator *Matt Smith - Emperor D'Ken *Desiree Zurowski - Elaine Grey *Scott Shepherd - John Grey Chapter Navigation Season 1 01-Pilot.png|Pilot|link=Pilot (Assemble!) 02-Venomous Bite.png|Venomous Bite|link=Venomous Bite (A!) 03-Hydra Four.png|Hydra Four|link=Hydra Four (A!) 04-Healing Factor.png|Healing Factor|link=Healing Factor (A!) 05-Stings and Bites.png|Stings and Bites|link=Stings and Bites (A!) 06-Deep Research.png|Deep Research|link=Deep Research (A!) 07-Vibranium Vibrations.png|Vibranium Vibrations|link=Vibranium Vibrations (A!) 08-I Need You.png|I Need You|link=I Need You (A!) 09-Targeted.png|Targeted|link=Targeted (A!) 10-Unibeam Focus.png|Unibeam Focus|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) 11-M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems.png|M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems|link=M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems (A!) 12-Rafael Sosi.png|Rafael Sosi|link=Rafael Sosi (A!) 13-If You Can't Take the Heat....png|If You Can't Take the Heat...|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) 14-Whiplash.png|Whiplash|link=Whiplash (A!) 15-Petrifying Touch.png|Petrifying Touch|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) 16-Crimson.png|Crimson|link=Crimson (A!) 17.Wreck-It Thor.png|Wreck-It Thor|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) 18-Ionic Enhancement.png|Ionic Enhancement|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) 19-To The Moon and Back.png|To The Moon and Back|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) 20-The 10 World's Wonders.png|The 10 World's Wonders|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) 21-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..png|Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) 22-To Kill a Mockingbird.png|To Kill A Mockingbird|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) Season 2 23-Mockingbird Heartbeat.png|Mockingbird Heartbeat|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) 24-Proud to Serve.png|Proud to Serve|link=Proud to Serve (A!) 25-Nightmare in Red.png|Nightmare in Red|link=Nightmare in Red (A!) 26-The Call.png|The Call|link=The Call (A!) 27-The Speed of Sound.png|The Speed of Sound|link=The Speed of Sound (A!) 28-Get Your Hexes Right.png|Get Your Hexes Right!|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) 29-First Class.png|First Class|link=First Class (A!) 30-Revelations.png|Revelations|link=Revelations (A!) 31-Gamma Radiation.png|Gamma Radiation|link=Gamma Radiation (A!) 32-The Frozen King.png|The Frozen King|link=The Frozen King (A!) 33-Mutant and Proud!.png|Mutant and Proud!|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) 34-When Else Fails....png|When Else Fails...|link=When Else Fails... (A!) 35-Return of the King.png|Return of the King|link=Return of the King (A!) 36-Absorbing....png|Absorbing...|link=Absorbing... (A!) 37-Scorpio.png|Scorpio|link=Scorpio (A!) 38-Lokasenna.png|Lokasenna|link=Lokasenna (A!) 38-Your UnFriendly Neighborhood.png|Your UnFriendly Neighborhood|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 40-The Wolverine.png|The Wolverine|link=The Wolverine (A!) 41-Doctor in the House.png|Doctor in the House|link=Doctor in the House (A!) 42-Worthington.png|Worthington|link=Worthington (A!) 43-Rescued!.png|Rescued!|link=Rescued! (A!) 44-Latveria.png|Latveria|link=Latveria (A!) 45-A Doom With A View.png|A Doom With A View|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Season 3 46-WWII.png|WWII|link=WWII (A!) 47-S.H.I.E.L.D.ed.png|S.H.I.E.L.D.ed|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) 48-Birds of a Feather.png|Birds of a Feather|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) 49-Winter Is Coming.png|Winter Is Coming|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) 50-Can Be Tamed.png|Can Be Tamed|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) 51-Gravity.png|Gravity|link=Gravity (A!) 52-Get Lucky.png|Get Lucky|link=Get Lucky (A!) 53-The Only Light in the Darkness.png|The Only Light in the Darkness|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) 54-Symbiote.png|Symbiote|link=Symbiote (A!) 55-Long Live.png|Long Live|link=Long Live (A!) 56-Marvelous.png|Marvelous|link=Marvelous (A!) 57-Speak Now.png|Speak Now|link=Speak Now (A!) 58-Wild Card.png|Wild Card|link=Wild Card (A!) 59-Dark Elves.png|Dark Elves|link=Dark Elves (A!) 60-Dark Horse.png|Dark Horse|link=Dark Horse (A!) 61-Shadowed....png|Shadowed...|link=Shadowed... (A!) 62-Have a Trio.png|Have a Trio|link=Have a Trio (A!) 63-Dark Spider-Man.png|Dark Spider-Man|link=Dark Spider-Man (A!) 64-Along Came A Venom.png|Along Came a Venom|link=Along Came a Venom (A!) 65-Let It Go.png|Let It Go|link=Let It Go (A!) 66-Svartalfheim.png|Svartalfheim|link=Svartalfheim (A!) 67-Vision of the Future.png|Vision of the Future|link=Vision of the Future (A!) 68-Blastin'!.png|Blastin'!|link=Blastin'! 69-Frozen Cerebro.png|Frozen Cerebro|link=Frozen Cerebro (A!) 70-Mutant Mayhem!.png|Mutant Mayhem!|link=Mutant Mayhem! (A!) 71-Hooked on a Feeling.png|Hooked on a Feeling|link=Hooked on a Feeling (A!) 72-Behold... The Vision!.png|Behold... The Vision!|link=Behold... The Vision! (A!) 73-Age of Ultron.png|Age of Ultron|link=Age of Ultron (A!) Season 4 74-Savage!.png|Savage!|link=Savage! (A!) 75-For Hire.png|For Hire|link=For Hire (A!) 76-Teenage Dream.png|Teenage Dream|link=Teenage Dream (A!) 77-Cut One Head Off....png|Cut One Head Off...|link=Cut One Head Off... (A!) 78-The Baxter Raid.png|The Baxter Raid|link=The Baxter Raid (A!) 79-You, Foe!.png|You, Foe!|link=You, Foe! (A!) 80-Brand New World.png|Brand New World|link=Brand New World (A!) 81-How to Catch a Spider.png|How to Catch a Spider|link=How to Catch a Spider (A!) 82-I Am Thor!.png|I Am Thor|link=I Am Thor! (A!) 83-Journey Into Mystery.png|Journey Into Mystery|link=Journey Into Mystery (A!) 84-Lights.png|Lights|link=Lights (A!) 85-Rhino.png|Rhino|link=Rhino (A!) 86-Sandy Creeps.png|Sandy Creeps|link=Sandy Creeps (A!) 87-Warlock.png|Warlock|link=Warlock (A!) 88-LionHunt.png|LionHunt|link=LionHunt (A!) 89-Polar Opposites.png|Polar Opposites|link=Polar Opposites (A!) 90-Magnetic Personality.png|Magnetic Personality|link=Magnetic Personality (A!) 91-Alpha Flight.png|Alpha Flight|link=Alpha Flight (A!) 92-Silver Linings Playbook.png|Silver Linings Playbook|link=Silver Linings Playbook (A!) 93-Cross-Species.png|Cross-Species|link=Cross-Species (A!) 94-Sinister.png|Sinister|link=Sinister (A!) 95-Devil's Daughter.png|Devil's Daughter|link=Devil's Daughter (A!) 96-Dormammu Mia!.png|Dormammu Mia!|link=Dormammu Mia! (A!) 97-Friday the 13th.png|Friday the 13th|link=Friday the 13th (A!) 98-Haunted.png|Haunted|link=Haunted (A!) 99-Creatures of the Night.png|Creatures of the Night|link=Creatures of the Night (A!) 100-Heart of Darkness.png|Heart of Darkness|link=Heart of Darkness (A!) 101-Sins of the Fathers.png|Sins of the Fathers|link=Sins of the Fathers (A!) 102-Blood Ties.png|Blood Ties|link=Blood Ties (A!) 103-What Is A Man?.png|What Is A Man?|link=What Is A Man? (A!) Season 5 104-The Initiative.png|The Initiative|link=The Initiative (A!) 105-I AM THE CURE!.png|I AM THE CURE!|link=I AM THE CURE! (A!) 106-Scream and Shout.png|Scream and Shout|link=Scream and Shout (A!) 107-Life Foundation.png|Life Foundation|link=Life Foundation (A!) 108-Agent Venom.png|Agent Venom|link=Agent Venom (A!) 109-Hybrid.png|Hybrid|link=Hybrid (A!) 110-Symbiote Showdown.png|Symbiote Showdown|link=Symbiote Showdown (A!) 111-New X-Men.png|New X-Men|link=New X-Men (A!) 112-Perks of Being a Wallflower.png|Perks of Being a Wallflower|link=Perks of Being a Wallflower (A!) 113-Hellions.png|Hellions|link=Hellions (A!) 114-Agent Carter.png|Agent Carter|link=Agent Carter (A!) 115-Time Along Shall Murder All The Flowers.png|Time Alone Shall Murder All The Flowers|link=Time Alone Shall Murder All The Flowers (A!) 116-Damocles.png|Damocles|link=Damocles (A!) 117-The Kang Dynasty.png|The Kang Dynasty|link=The Kang Dynasty (A!) 118-Oedipus Rex.png|Oedipus Rex|link=Oedipus Rex (A!) 119-Death in the Family.png|Death in the Family|link=Death in the Family (A!) 120-Omega.png|Omega|link=Omega (A!) 121-Last Bastion.png|Last Bastion|link=Last Bastion (A!) 122-Days of Future Past.png|Days of Future Past|link=Days of Future Past (A!) 123-God of War.png|God of War|link=God of War (A!) 124-Black Widow.png|Black Widow|link=Black Widow (A!) 125-Daddy Issues.png|Daddy Issues|link=Daddy Issues (A!) 126-Hit by Thunderbolt.png|Hit by Thunderbolt|link=Hit by Thunderbolt (A!) 126-Sons of Zeus.png|Sons of Zeus|link=Sons of Zeus (A!) 128-Venomous.png|Venomous|link=Venomous (A!) 129-Crusher.png|Crusher|link=Crusher (A!) 130-A Sin to Err.png|A Sin to Err|link=A Sin to Err (A!) 131-Seeing Red.png|Seeing Red|link=Seeing Red (A!) Season 6 132-Live Kree or Die!.png|Live Kree or Die!|link=Live Kree or Die! (A!) 133-Mutant Massacre.png|Mutant Massacre|link=Mutant Massacre (A!) 134-Ancient Knight.png|Ancient Knight|link=Ancient Knight (A!) 135-Aftershocks.png|Aftershocks|link=Aftershocks (A!) 136-Vomit Fear!.png|Vomit Fear!|link=Vomit Fear! (A!) 137-Among Us Hide....png|Among Us Hide...|link=Among Us Hide... (A!) 138-Refugees.png|Refugees|link=Refugees (A!) 139-Burn.png|Burn|link=Burn (A!) 140-Flight of the Iron Spider.png|Flight of the Iron Spider|link=Flight of the Iron Spider (A!) 141-Sugar.png|Sugar|link=Sugar (A!) 142-Divina Commedia.png|Divina Commedia|link=Divina Commedia (A!) 143-Guardian Angel.png|Guardian Angel|link=Guardian Angel (A!) 144-Embiggened Crush.png|Embiggened Crush|link=Embiggened Crush (A!) 145-Sinister Calling.png|Sinister Calling|link=Sinister Calling (A!) 146-Survival of the Fittest.png|Survival of the Fittest|link=Survival of the Fittest (A!) 147-Lash Out!.png|Lash Out!|link=Lash Out! (A!) 148-50 Shades of Grey.png|50 Shades of Grey|link=50 Shades of Grey (A!) 149-Turn Away and Slam the Door.png|Turn Away and Slam the Door|link=Turn Away and Slam the Door (A!) 150-Welcome to New York.png|Welcome to New York|link=Welcome to New York (A!) 151-The Way of the Iron Fist.png|The Way of the Iron Fist|link=The Way of the Iron Fist (A!) 152-Cage Unchained.png|Cage Unchained|link=Cage Unchained (A!) 153-The Color Purple.png|The Color Purple|link=The Color Purple (A!) 154-Madbomb.png|Madbomb|link=Madbomb (A!) 155-Mosaic.png|Mosaic|link=Mosaic (A!) 156-Best Defense is a Good Offense.png|Best Defense is a Good Offense|link=Best Defense is a Good Offense (A!) 157-Come As You Are.png|Come As You Are|link=Come As You Are (A!) 158-Phoenix Five.png|Phoenix Five|link=Phoenix Five (A!) 159-The Phoenix.png|The Phoenix|link=The Phoenix (A!) 160-Who Am I Living For?.png|Who Am I Living For?|link=Who Am I Living For? (A!) Trivia *Steve Rogers is the Avengers' leader at the beginning of this story. *The Avengers' base of operations used to be the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier but since episode 30 it changed to Avengers Mansion. *Episode 8 is the first episode to feature a non-Avenger or S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent in the card title, this being Iron Patriot. *Coincidentally, both S.H.I.E.L.D./HYDRA double-agents Rebecca Shaffer and Rafael Sosi have the same initials and they end up having a long term relationship. *While Episode 12 has an ice-powered villain, the immediate next episode (Episode 13) has a heat-powered villain. *Iron Man is the first character to appear in two episode card titles in Season 1 and the series overall, this being Episode 10 (Unibeam Focus) and Episode 13 (If You Can't Take the Heat...). *Episode 18 is the first episode to feature a villain in the card title, this being Wonder Man. *Episode 18 is the first episode to have a scene taking place on two different Realms, these being Midgard and Asgard. *Even though Fixer is part of three different teams, Wonder Man is the first to change sides, joining the Avengers as a double-spy for the Masters of Evil and then betraying evil and joining the Avengers for real. *Fixer is the first character to be killed on screen. *Episode 24 is the first episode to feature Mutants, these being Mystique and Rogue. *Ms. Marvel is the first character to be featured in two different card titles with two different uniforms. *Ares is the only Dark Avenger without any counterpart at all. *Despite not being official Avengers, Iceman and Spider-Man both have a Dark counterpart, these being Blizzard and Venom respectively. *Episode 35 is the first episode to feature two characters in the same card title, the Avenger Black Panther and the X-Man Storm *Season Three has three episodes which include the word "DARK": Dark Elves, Dark Horse and Dark Spider-Man *Episode 73 is the episode to feature more characters all together with 88 characters appearing in total. Before that, Episode 22 held the title with 44 characters appearing. *Episode 79 is the first episode to feature four characters in the same card title, making the U-Foes the first team is featured in one at the same time. *Season 4 is the first Season to have a different character on every card title. *Episode 114 is the first episode to have a different card title type. *'Season 1' can be divided into three Arcs: *#''Rescuing the Avengers Arc'' (Chapters 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9 and 10) *#''A.I.M. Arc'' (Chapters 11, 12, 13 and 15) *#''Baron Zemo's Mutiny Arc'' (Chapters 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21 and 22) *'Season 2' can be divided into four Arcs: *#''Mutants Arc'' (Chapters 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 11, 13, 14, 18 and 20) *#''Rise of the Dark Avengers Arc'' (Episodes 3, 4, 8 and 21) *#''Fall of Asgard Arc'' (Episodes 10, 12 and 16) *#''Fantastic Four Arc (Episodes 15, 22 and 23) *'Season 3''' can be divided into seven arcs: *#''The Winter Soldier Arc'' (Episodes 1, 2, 3 and 4) *#''Taming Wolves Arc'' (Episodes 5, 7, 8, 10, 13, 20, 23, 24 and 25) *#''Symbiotic Relationships Arc (Episodes 9, 12, 18 and 19) *#Hellfire Arc (Episodes 10, 16, 20, 23, 24 and 25) *#''Out of Our World ''(Episodes 11, 14, 17, 21 and 26) *#''The Dark World ''(Episodes 14, 17 and 21) *#''Age of Ultron ''(Episodes 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27 and 28) *'Season 4''' can be divided into six arcs: *#''Young Avengers Arc'' (Episodes 2, 3 and 4) *#''You, Foe! Arc'' (Episodes 5 and 6) *#''Ragnarok Arc (Episodes 7, 9, 11 and 14) *#Sinister Six Arc (Episodes 8, 10, 12, 15 and 21) *#Magnetic Sister Arc'' (Episodes 16 and 17) *#''All Hallows Arc'' (Episodes 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29 and 30) *'Season 5' can be divided into eight arcs: *#''Symbiote Hype Arc'' (Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 25) *#''Dark Reign Arc'' (Episodes 2, 20, 21, 22, 24, 25, 27 and 28) *#''New Mutants Arc (Episodes 8, 9 and 10) *#''Ghosts of the Past Arc (Episodes 11, 12, 13 and 14) *#''Hail HYDRA!'' (Episodes 15, 16, 26, 27 and 28) *#''Days of Future Past'' (Episodes 17, 18 and 19) *#''Worthy No More (Episodes 20, 21, 24 and 28) *#''Cosmic Craze (Episodes 27 and 28) *'Season 6' can be divided into five arcs: *#''Inhumanity Arc'' (Episodes 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 11, 13, 16, 18, 23 and 24) *#''Let It Go Arc'' (Episodes 2, 8 and 18) *#''Age of Apocalypse Arc'' (Episodes 2, 3, 10, 12, 14 and 15) *#''Defenders Arc'' (Episodes 3, 19, 20, 21, 22, 25 and 26) *#''Dark Phoenix Saga'' (Episodes 15, 17, 27, 28 and 29) *'Episode Titles' Gags:' **Venomous Bite is a reference to Viper. **Healing Factor is a hint at Wolverine, but used in this chapter because Agent Roger needed medical help. **Stings and Bites is a reference to Black Widow and Wasp's weapons. **Vibranium Vibrations is a reference to the Wakanda mines, where Vibranium can be found. **I Need You is a nod at the Uncle Sam "I Want You" banner **Targeted is a reference to Hawkeye. **Unibeam Focus is a reference to Iron Man's unibeam. **M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems is a direct reference to M.O.D.O.K.. **If You Can't Take the Heat... is a reference to the phrase "if you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen". **Petrifying Touch is a reference at Grey Gargoyle's ability. **Crimson is a reference at how Daredevil (the Crimson Avenger), Crimson Dynamo and Crimson Cowl all take "Crimson" in their names/nicknames. **Wreck-It Thor is a direct reference to the Disney 2012 film "Wreck-It Ralph" and the Wrecking Crew. **Ionic Enhancement is a reference to Wonder Man. **To The Moon and Back is a reference to Moonstone and the expression "I love you to the Moon and back". **The 10 World's Wonders is a reference to the Wonders of the World, Wonder Man and the 10 Avengers. **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is a direct reference to the ABC and Marvel's show "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. **To Kill A Mockingbird is a direct reference to the novel by Harper Lee "To Kill A Mockingbird" and Mockingbird. **Mockingbird Heartbeat is a reference to the Katy Perry song "Hummingbird Heartbeat" and a direct reference to Mockingbird. **Proud to Serve is a reference to the war veterans, this because of Ms. Marvel and Iron Patriot. **Nightmare in Red is a reference to Red Hulk. **The Speed of Sound is a reference to Quicksilver's speed. **Get Your Hexes Right! is a reference to Scarlet Witch's Hex Powers. **First Class is a direct reference to the X-Men arc "First Class" and the film "X-Men: First Class" **Gamma Radiation is a reference to the main characters in that episode (Hulk, A-Bomb, She-Hulk, Abomination and Doc Samson) who had been exposed to Gamma radiation in the past, getting them their powers. **The Frozen King is a direct reference to Loki, a Jotun, being the King of Asgard. **Mutant and Proud directly references the phrase "Mutant and Proud!" used by mutants to show they are proud of being mutants, and that they don't consider themselves monsters like the rest does. **Return of the King is a direct reference to the third and final novel of the Lord of the Rings saga by J. R. R. Tolkien. **Absorbing... is a reference to Rogue's mutation (absorbing powers) **Scorpio is a reference to Scorpion and the Zodiac sign Scorpio **Lokasenna is a direct reference tothe poem which presents flyting between Loki and the other gods. **Your UnFriendly Neighborhood is a reference to Spider-Man's usual comment: "just another service provided by your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" **The Wolverine is a direct reference at Wolverine and the 2013 film "The Wolverine" **Doctor in the House is a direct reference to the 1954 British comedy film "Doctor in the House" and a reference to Doctor Strange **Worthington is a direct reference to Angel's last name, Worthington, same name his father's industries are called after. **Rescued! is a direct reference to Virginia "Pepper" Potts super hero name, Rescue. **Latveria is a direct reference to Dr. Doom's country, Latveria, where he rules. **A Doom With A View is a direct reference to Dr. Doom and the 1908 novel by E. M. Forster "A Room With A View", as well as its film adaptation, the 1985 film of the same name directed by James Ivory. **S.H.I.E.L.D.ed is a reference to S.H.I.E.L.D. and Captain America's shield **Birds of a Feather is a reference to Falcon and the expression "birds of a feather" which means people having similar characters, backgrounds, interests, or beliefs. **Winter Is Coming is a reference to the Winter Soldier and a direct reference to the first episode of the HBO medieval fantasy series "Game of Thrones" as well as the motto of House Stark from the same series. **Can Be Tamed is a reference to Miley Cyrus' song "Can't Be Tamed" and the album of the same name. **Gravity is a reference to Graviton and the 2013 British science fiction thriller and space drama film by Alfonso Cuarón, which won seven awards at the 86th Academy Awards, including Best Director. **Get Lucky is a reference to Domino's powers and Daft Punk's song "Get Lucky". **The Only Light in the Darkness is a reference to what Marcus Daniels considers Audrey Nathan ("the only light in darkness") as well as Cloak, Dagger and Blackout's powers (Darkforce and Living Light) and the two X-Men's relationship. **Long Live is a reference to Emma Frost and the whole Hellfire Club Inner Circle, which takes references of a Chess Set, the proclamation "The King is dead, long live the King!" and mainly Taylor Swift's song "Long Live" **Marvelous is a reference to both Ms. MARVEL (Captain MARVEL) and Captain MAR-VELL **Speak Now is a reference to the wedding that takes place in this chapter because of the line said in these ceremonies ("if any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace") as well as a reference to Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now" and album of the same name. **Wild Card is a reference to Gambit's card deck and his Wildcard nature . **Dark Horse is a reference to Black Knight, Valinor and Katy Perry's song "Dark Horse". **Shadowed... is a reference to Kitty Pryde's codename, Shadowcat. **Have a Trio is a reference to the Warriors Three and the phrase "Have at thee!" **Along Came a Venom is a reference to the James Patterson's novel "Along Came a Spider" and a reference to Agent Venom and the Venom symbiote itself. **Let It Go is a direct reference to the song from the Disney animated film Frozen, performed by both Idina Menzel and Demi Lovato and also a reference to Iceman's powers and Emma Frost's last name. **Vision of the Future is a reference to what Ultron meant Vision to be. **Frozen Cerebro is a reference to Cerebro being damaged by Frost and as "cerebro" means "brain" in Spanish, it also references the ice-cream headache. **Hooked on a Feeling references the Blue Swede album and the song of the same name which prominently appeared in the Guardians of the Galaxy film **Teenage Dream is a reference to Katy Perry's song and album of the same name, as well as the Young Avengers **Cut One Head Off... is part of the HYDRA slogan, as three new HYDRA Agents are included in this episode, these being Taskmaster, Batroc the Leaper and Spider-Woman. **You, Foe! is a direct reference to the U-Foes **Brand New World is a reference to Aldous Huxley's novel Brave New World as well as Abigail Brand's last name. **Journey Into Mystery is a direct reference to the Marvel comic book series and a reference to Mysterio **Lights is a reference to Balder's powers and a direct reference to the Ellie Goulding's album and song of the same name. Some parts of the episode are based on the lyrics. **Sandy Creeps is a reference to the SpongeBob Squarepants character Sandy Cheeks and to Sandman **Warlock is a direct reference to Adam Warlock but also to Wiccan, Karnilla and Enchantress' powers. **LionHunt is a reference to Lionheart, featured in different aspects of media. **Polar Opposites is a reference to Magneto and Polaris’ powers and Gambit and Polaris’ relationship. **Magnetic Personality is a reference to Magneto and Polaris’ powers. **Silver Linings Playbook is a direct reference to the novel and film of the same name and a reference to Silver Sable and Silvermane. **Sinister is a direct reference to the 2012 supernatural horror film and a reference to the Sinister Six. **Dormammu Mia! is a direct reference to Dormammu and the ABBA song, musical and film Mamma Mia! **Friday the 13th is a direct reference to the unlucky day in Western superstition and the film franchise, as well as Black Cat and Domino's luck manipulation powers. **Haunted is a direct reference to Taylor Swift's song of the same name and Jack O'Lantern **Sins of the Fathers is a reference to the relationship between Daimon and Satana Hellstrom and their father, Mephisto, especially considering the fact that latter is a demon, strongly linked to sins. **Blood Ties is a reference to the three vampires in this episode: Baron Blood, Morbius and Dracula. **What Is A Man? is a direct reference to Dracula's quote in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: "What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets!" **I AM THE CURE! is a reference to Anti-Venom's saying **Scream and Shout is a direct reference to the song by Britney Spears and will.i.am and Scream **Perks of Being a Wallflower is a direct reference to the novel and movie of the same name and Wallflower **Agent Carter is a direct reference to Peggy Carter and the TV series of the same name. **Time Alone Shall Murder All The Flowers is a reference to Kang and Loki: Agent of Asgard Vol 1 #12. **The Kang Dynasty is a direct reference to the storyline of the same name. **Oedipus Rex is a direct reference to Sophocles's tragedy which tells the story of a man, Oedipus, who kills his father and marries his mother. This was Ultron's goal but after being rejected by Wasp he created his own wife, Jocasta, with her brain patterns. **Death in the Family is a reference to Wonder Man and Grim Reaper's relationship and Batman's arc "A Death in the Family" **Last Bastion is a direct reference to Bastion, the expression and Moscow, Russia. **Days of Future Past is a direct reference to the storyline and the film of the same name. **God of War is a reference to Ares. **Black Widow is a direct reference to Black Widow and Yelena Belova and the song of the same name by Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora. **Daddy Issues is a reference to Daken and Wolverine's relationship. **Hit by Thunderbolt is a reference to Red Hulk's nickname and the Thunderbolts. **Crusher is a direct reference to Absorbing Man's boxer name. **A Sin to Err is a direct reference to Agent Carter's Season 1 Episode 6 and Sin. **Seeing Red is a reference to Red Skull and a direct reference to the expression. **Live Kree or Die! is a direct reference to the storyline of the same name. **Mutant Massacre is a direct reference to the storyline of the same name. **Aftershocks is a reference to Quake's powers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Season 2 Episode 11. **Vomit Fear! is a reference to the phrase "Vomit fear, Ms. Marvel is here!" **Among Us Hide... is a direct reference to Fantastic Four Vol 1 #45 and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Season 3 Episode 6. **Burn is a direct reference to the song by Ellie Goulding and a reference to Pyro's powers. **Flight of the Iron Spider is a direct reference to Ultimate Spider-Man's Season 1 Episode 5, as well as the Iron Spider armor built by Iron Man. **Sugar is a reference to Sugar Man, Rogue's usual expression and a direct reference to Maroon 5's song of the same name. **Divina Commedia is a direct reference to the long narrative poem by Dante Alighieri (who shares a first name with Dante Pertuz) which has a part called Inferno (like Pertuz's codename, Inferno). **Guardian Angel is a direct reference to Angel and Wolverine and the X-Men's Season 1 Episode 19. **Embiggened Crush is a reference to Kamala Khan's catchphrase and her crush on Kamran. **Sinister Calling is a direct reference to the World of Warcraft achievement and Mister Sinister. **Survival of the Fittest is a direct reference to Apocalypse's way of thinking, based on the phrase. **50 Shades of Grey is a direct reference to the novel and film of the same name and Jean Grey. **Turn Away and Slam the Door is a direct reference to Loki: Agent of Asgard Vol. 1 #11 and "Let It Go"'s lyrics. **Welcome to New York is a reference to Daredevil's beginnings as a hero in New York City and Taylor Swift's song of the same name. **The Way of the Iron Fist is a direct reference to Iron Fist and Five Finger Death Punch's album. **Cage Unchained is a reference to Luke Cage and the 2012 film Django Unchained. **The Color Purple is a reference to Purple Man and the 1982 epistolary novel by Alice Walker. **Madbomb is a direct reference to the storyline of the same name, Maximus the Mad and his Terrigen Bomb. **Best Defense is a Good Offense is a direct reference to the adage, the Defenders and the Offenders. **Come As You Are is a direct reference to the song of the same name by Nirvana, featured in the Marvel's The Defenders teaser and trailer. **Who Am I Living For? is a direct reference to Katy Perry's song of the same name, which describes what the Phoenix might be feeling. Avengers Members X-Men Members Posters Season 1 Season 1 Poster.png|Assemble! Season 1 Poster|link=Avengers (Earth-1010) Season 1 Poster Villains.png|Assemble! Season 1 Villains Poster Iron Man Poster.PNG|Iron Man "I Am Iron Man" Poster|link=Anthony Stark (Earth-1010) Captain America Poster.PNG|Captain America "Sentinel of Liberty" Poster|link=Steven Rogers (Earth-1010) Hulk Poster.PNG|Hulk "Not That Kind of Doctor" Poster|link=Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010) Thor Poster.PNG|Thor "The Mighty" Poster|link=Thor Odinson (Earth-1010) Black Widow Poster.PNG|Black Widow "Red in the Ledger" Poster|link=Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010) Hawkeye Poster.PNG|Hawkeye "Loaded Quiver" Poster|link=Clinton Barton (Earth-1010) Hank Pym Poster.PNG|Hank Pym "Avenger for Every Size" Poster|link=Henry Pym (Earth-1010) Wasp Poster.PNG|Wasp "Not Your Average Fashionista" Poster|link=Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010) Black Panther Poster.PNG|Black Panther "Ruler of Wakanda" Poster|link=T'Challa (Earth-1010) Nick Fury Poster.PNG|Nick Fury "Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Poster|link=Nick Fury (Earth-1010) Viper Poster.png|Viper "Venomous" Poster|link=Ophelia Sarkissian (Earth-1010) Baron Zemo Poster.png|Baron Zemo "Mutiny" Poster|link=Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010) M.O.D.O.K._Poster.png|M.O.D.O.K. "Designed for Killing" Poster|link=George Tarleton (Earth-1010) Season 2 Season 2 Poster.PNG|Assemble! Season 2 Poster|link=Avengers (Earth-1010) Mockingbird Poster.PNG|Mockingbird "Critical Intel" Poster|link=Barbara Morse (Earth-1010) Iron Patriot Poster.PNG|Iron Patriot "WARMACHINEROX" Poster|link=James Rhodes (Earth-1010) Tony Pepper Poster.PNG|Iron Man and Rescue "Rebooted, Resuited" Poster|link=Virginia Potts (Earth-1010) Scarlet Witch Quicksilver Poster.PNG|Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver "House of M" Poster Ms Marvel Poster.PNG|Ms Marvel "Hidden Potential" Poster|link=Carol Danvers (Earth-1010) Red Hulk Poster.PNG|Red Hulk "Heat Generation" Poster|link=Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010) X-Men Poster.PNG|X-Men "First Class" Poster|link=X-Men (Earth-1010) Wolverine Poster.PNG|Wolverine "The Best There Is" Poster Magneto Poster.PNG|Magneto "Master of Magnetism" Poster|link=Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-1010) Brotherhood of Mutants Poster.PNG|Brotherhood of Evil Mutants "Brotherhood" Poster|link=Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010) Loki Poster.PNG|Loki "God of Mischief" Poster|link=Loki Laufeyson (Earth-1010) Season 3 Assemble! Season 3 Poster.png|Assemble! Season 3 Poster|link=Avengers (Earth-1010) Captain Steve Rogers Poster.png|Captain Steve Rogers "Struggling" Poster|link=Steven Rogers (Earth-1010) Falcon Poster.png|Falcon "Birds of a Feather" Poster|link=Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010) Winter Soldier Poster.png|Winter Soldier "Ghost of the Past" Poster|link=James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-1010) Black-Suit Spider-Man Poster.png|Spider-Man "Symbiote" Poster|link=Peter Parker (Earth-1010) Wolverine Season 3 Poster.png|Wolverine "Tamed" Poster|link=James Howlett (Earth-1010) Rogue Gambit Poster.png|Rogue and Gambit's "Southern Hospitality" Poster|link=Remy LeBeau (Earth-1010) Emma Frost Selene Poster.png|Emma Frost and Selene's "Hellfire" Poster|link=Hellfire Club (Earth-1010) Guardians of the Galaxy Poster.png|Guardians of the Galaxy "Guardians" Poster|link=Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-1010) Captain Marvel Poster.png|Captain Marvel "Marvelous" Poster|link=Carol Danvers (Earth-1010) Malekith Poster.png|Malekith the Accursed "Darkness is Coming" Poster|link=Malekith (Earth-1010) Kurse Poster.png|Kurse "The Cursed Ones" Poster|link=Algrim (Earth-1010) Ultron Poster.png|Ultron "Age of Ultron" Poster|link=Ultron (Earth-1010) Vision Poster.png|Vision "Vision of the Future" Poster|link=Vision (Earth-1010) Age of Ultron Age of Ultron Poster.png Hank Pym Age of Ultron Poster.png|Hank Pym "Age of Ultron" Poster Vision Age of Ultron Poster.png|Vision "Age of Ultron" Poster Wonder Man Age of Ultron Poster.png|Wonder Man "Age of Ultron" Poster Scarlet Witch Age of Ultron Poster.png|Scarlet Witch "Age of Ultron" Poster Season 4 Assemble! Season 4 Poster.png Ka-Zar Poster.png|Ka-Zar "Protector" Poster Shanna Poster.png|Shanna "She-Devil" Poster Fantastic Four Outlaws Poster.png|Fantastic Four "Outlaws" Poster Abigail Brand Poster.png|Abigail Brand "S.W.O.R.D." Poster Daily Bugle Poster.png|Daily Bugle "Bugle" Poster Sandman Poster.png|Sandman "Shifting Sands" Poster Ghost Rider Poster.png|Ghost Rider "Spirit of Vengeance" Poster Daimon Satana Poster.png|Daimon Hellstrom and Satana "Children of Satan" Poster Doctor Strange Poster.png|Dr. Strange "Sorcerer Supreme" Poster Doctor Voodoo Poster.png|Doctor Voodoo "Houngan Supreme" Poster Blade Poster.png|Blade "Daywalker" Poster Morbius Poster.png|Morbius "Kiss of Death" Poster Season 5 Assemble! Season 5 Poster.png Symbiotes Poster.png|Symbiotes "Carnage" Poster New Mutants Poster.png|New Mutants "New Mutants" Poster Hellions Poster.png|Hellions "Young Hellfire" Poster Agent Carter Poster.png|Agent Carter "Agent Carter" Poster Kang Poster.png|Kang "Time and Tide" Poster Omega Sentinel Poster.png|Omega Sentinel "Ω" Poster Sentinels Poster.png|Sentinels "Mutants Targeted" Poster Shatterstar and Rictor Poster.png|Shatterstar and Rictor "Love in the Time of Trask" Poster Cable and Bishop Poster.png|Cable and Bishop "Days of Future Past" Poster Hercules Poster.png|Hercules "Son of Zeus" Poster Ares Poster.png|Ares "God of War" Poster Dark Avengers Poster.png|Red Skull and Dark Avengers "Unleashing the Cosmic Cube" Poster Season 6 Assemble! Season 6 Poster.png Inhumans Poster.png|Inhuman Royal Family "Inhumanity" Poster|link=House of Agon (Earth-1010) Quake Poster.png|Quake "Aftershocks" Poster|link=Daisy Johnson (Earth-1010) Iceman Poster.png|Iceman "Let It Go" Poster|link=Robert Drake (Earth-1010) Defenders Poster.png|Defenders "Welcome to New York" Poster|link=Defenders (Earth-1010) Apocalypse Poster.png|Apocalypse "Survival of the Fittest" Poster|link=En Sabah Nur (Earth-1010) Dark Phoenix Poster.png|Dark Phoenix "Who Am I Living For?" Poster|link=Jean Grey (Earth-1010) Defenders DefendersPoster_01.png DefendersPoster_02.png Spotify Playlist Assemble! has an official Spotify playlist which can be found in this link: https://play.spotify.com/user/joaco1010/playlist/5oBWtJCtpCMvlFZlxcc3Gj It features most of the songs that some episodes were based on. It will continue to be updated as the seasons go by. Trailers Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Category:Earth-1010 Category:Bridgetterocks Category:TV Series